Star of the Scorpion
by claraoswalds
Summary: He was a Malfoy. She was a Weasley. His father was a Death Eater. Her father lost his twin. He was a Slytherin. She was a Gryffindor. He was shy. She was spunky. They fell in love. What to do now? - ScorpiusRoxanne - Complete!
1. Draco Malfoy

To say he was shocked was quite a huge understatement. He knew his son had a girlfriend at school, but he didn't think anything of it. After all, Scorpius was a Malfoy, and he was sure to have snagged a beautiful, rich, pureblood princess, much like Draco had.

But he would never, ever have expected a Weasley.

Well, yes, maybe he had been rather nervous that his son would fall in love with Granger's daughter—they were best friends, prone to arguing, and startlingly similar to the girl's parents themselves. But when he confessed his worries to Astoria, she had just laughed and told him that their son wasn't in love with Rose Weasley—he was one of her best friends, but they weren't in love, never had been and never would be. And she was, after all, Scorpius's mother, and she knew her little boy best, didn't she?

And so, his worries soon abated, and he thought Scorpius would stick to Slytherin, and not Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, where Rose and Lily resided. In fact, he had almost decided on a wife for Scorpius by himself—Melanie Hart came from an old, pureblood family, she was rich, she was beautiful, she was a Slytherin, and she was in Scorpius's year.

That dream fell apart before he'd even managed to tell Astoria, when Scorpius came home for Christmas, happily unloading stories on his parents as he bounded through the manor. Draco barely listened, though Astoria did, but he heard his son when Scorpius said, "Oh, and guess what? James Potter asked Melanie Hart out! It was great, I've never seen him so nervous, or so red!"

Well, there went Melanie Hart. But by the time Scorpius came home for summer vacation, blushing madly and asking if it was okay if his girlfriend came to their house next week, he had agreed without a thought, thinking it was probably a Slytherin, like every Malfoy, born or married. He'd thought she might be a blond, like his mother and father, with platinum locks like himself and his son. Or maybe she had hair like Astoria's—silky, black curls, and pale blue eyes.

She looked nothing like he had imagined. When she first stepped through the Floo, he spent a good minute just gaping. Because she had red hair, a bright, vivid shade of red, that could only belong to one family. She hadn't looked all that nervous either, though neither had Astoria upon meeting his parents. But to see her cinnamon eyes blink up at him calmly, and to watch his son quickly lace his fingers with hers, it completely numbed him.

He doesn't really remember Scorpius introducing her, except for a vague, "Father, this is my girlfriend—Roxanne Weasley." He doesn't remember Astoria side-stepping him to greet the girl, or the other three walking into the dining room to eat dinner. All he remembers is thinking over and over, "A _Weasley_? A _Weasley_? My son is dating a _Weasley_?"

Dinner was….awkward, to say the least. He was still in shock and Astoria was trying desperately to make up for his lack of attention. Roxanne, he learned quickly, was very talkative and hyper—of course, it was expected, she was a Weasley. He does remember the first words he uttered that dinner—"Which Weasley fathered you?"

Perhaps it wasn't the politest way to phrase the question, and Astoria had sent him a glare and Scorpius a Look (and it was really quite unnerving to get the Look from your own son), but Roxanne didn't seem to mind. She cheerfully told him that George and Angelina Weasley were her parents, and then about her brother Fred, and about the joke shop. He lost track of the conversation, his mind whirling.

George Weasley. He didn't particularly care about Angelina—she was just a regular Gryffindor. But he remembered George from his school years, with his prank-happy twin brother, the twin brother who had been murdered in the war. And he wondered if George knew about this, and of course, being Draco Malfoy, he had to ask.

She told him he did. He asked how the man had reacted. Her answer surprised him—"He laughed for five straight minutes and then turned to Uncle Ron and told him to hand over three galleons. Apparently, they had been betting on us for years now."

_Betting_? Those Weasleys _bet_ on his son's love life? They won _money_ because his son had asked one of their spawn out? Astoria was laughing, partly at the information and partly at his expression. Scorpius just grinned sheepishly.

And he couldn't help noticing that his son had never let go of Roxanne's hand.

**Author's Notes: All right, see that purple-ish button down there? Yes, that one—go click it. Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**Next chapter is Astoria. Let me know if I'm just wasting my time or not (not that I'm going to stop, or anything. I'd just like your opinion). **


	2. Astoria Malfoy

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, the fabulous and wonderful JK Rowling owns everything, except the amazing p

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, the fabulous and wonderful JK Rowling owns everything, except the amazing pairing of Scorpius & Roxanne!**

She loved Roxanne. Loved her, almost from the moment she had seen her, and known that this was the girl for her son. But a small part of her resented the girl, resented her for taking her baby boy away from her. Because she had grown to know Roxanne, and she knew that George Weasley's daughter would never stand to live in a place so chilly and haunting as Malfoy Manor.

She clearly remembers the day Scorpius first brought his girlfriend home, Roxanne, who was a Gryffindor and a Weasley, and his complete opposite. She had always been a hopeless romantic, and it was all she could do to stop herself from gushing over them, because she knew, just knew that they were already in love.

Still, even she was surprised when, two years out of school and Roxie just graduated, Scorpius had brought her over to their house again and announced that they were engaged. Draco, even though he'd reluctantly accepted their romance, looked absolutely, utterly shocked, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. She would have giggled had she not been so surprised herself.

But then Roxanne held up her left hand, bare except for a beautiful ring, with two diamonds and a powder-blue pearl. It fit comfortably around Roxie's ring finger, and Scorpius's own fingers were intertwined with hers, holding her hand up proudly, and She barely stopped herself from crying, and only because she knew Scorpius would have been embarrassed.

It took Draco a long time to accept the engagement though, even when plans for the wedding were already being set. They hadn't dared tell Lucius and Narcissa about their grandson's girlfriend, yet, but they knew they had to now. It was possibly one of the most awkward experiences of her life.

"Mother, Father, Scorpius is….getting married." Draco had said quietly as they were relaxing into desert and Lucius and Narcissa had both frozen and gaped at him. She felt him shift uncomfortably at her side and reach for her hand under the table. She squeezed it gently, knowing that Lucius would not be pleased at all.

"Well, that's wonderful, Draco! But you didn't tell us he was seeing anyone!" Narcissa looked a little confused and Draco mumbled something about it being 'a bit of a surprise'. His parents seemed to accept that, at least until Lucius had impatiently cleared his throat and asked, quite loudly, exactly who his grandson was to be marrying.

Draco couldn't answer. She had told them, locking eyes with Lucius to let him know she was serious. "Roxanne Weasley," was out of her mouth almost before she knew it and Lucius gawked disbelievingly at her. Narcissa's fork had dropped ungracefully onto her plate, as the elder blonds both stared at her in pure and utter shock.

Lucius had finally managed to splutter the name, and she had nodded. It was then that the anger settled in. Lucius's face twisted into an odd grimace and he rose furiously from his seat, still using his cane to support himself. He pointed an accusing finger at his son, who was slumped so low in his seat, that he could have been mistaken for his nineteen-year-old son.

Lucius had demanded that they stop the marriage, that he would not have his line polluted by a blood traitor's daughter, that his grandson was to find a respectable, Slytherin wife, and not a Gryffindor whose father had no ear and ran a joke shop. She had been set to debate her father-in-law until he threw her out of the house, but instead, Draco sat up and stared at his father calmly.

"He loves her. I'm not stopping them. Sulk all you want, your grandson is marrying Roxanne Weasley and you can't do a damn thing about it." She had grinned first, and then began laughing when Lucius's face turned scarlet and he began spluttering incoherently. Narcissa's hand was clapped to her mouth; and anyone could tell she was hiding her own giggles. Lucius was furious, but Draco was right—he was a publicly-revealed ex-Death Eater, and he 'couldn't do a damn thing about it'.

And at their wedding, she thinks that was a good thing, because really—who'd want to break them up?

**Author's Notes: All right, so I didn't get very many reviews, but hopefully I'll get more on this chapter. Error-in G and Shining Crane, thank you for reviewing! You get cookies—chocolate chip!**

**Next chapter will be George Weasley!**


	3. George Weasley

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. JK Rowling's brilliant mind came up with these characters, all credit goes to her.**

For some strange, bizarre reason, he always suspected his daughter would end up with Scorpius Malfoy. He's not sure why, because the boy was really only close to Rose and Lily from the Potter-Weasley girls, and neither of the two had ever actually been close friends. But Scorpius was over at the shop often, and he thinks it all started there, albeit far earlier than either of the two realized.

The first time Scorpius fully entered and toured the shop, Al and Rose were with him, forming something of a protective barrier around the boy, because he was still a Malfoy and people still hated his father and grandfather. The poor kid looked so nervous as the three navigated through the muttering people and Al and Rose showed him all the fascinating items that lined the shelves.

He had a half a mind to go over there, or at least send Angelina, because even if he was a Malfoy, the shop was a place for laughs and happiness, not for nerves and anxiety. But he didn't have to. Because his little Roxie, aged ten at the time, had bounced over happily and told Scorpius that he "really didn't have to be so scared, because it Daddy's shop and if anyone insults anyone else in this shop, Daddy makes them leave and not buy anything".

He had been so proud of his little girl. Here was a boy she barely knew, except through the tales of his father, his evil, Death Eater father, and she managed to make him smile with just a few words. Of course, Fred teased her mercilessly for a week after that, dancing around and claiming that she 'liked' him, which, to a thirteen-year-old, must have been very funny and perfect blackmail material.

He didn't bother to stop his son—Roxie did that well enough herself, but the thought of his little Roxie and Scorpius Malfoy was hooked firmly into his brain and he never quite forgot it. He's not sure he really minded either, because Scorpius is not that smirking boy who insulted his mother and got him thrown out of the Quidditch team—Scorpius is the boy who was positively trembling when he first attended a family get-together, and he wasn't even dating Roxie then, he was only Rose and Al's best friend.

He remembers when the betting pool on Scorpius's girlfriend first started. He was talking with Ron and his brother had confessed to him that he worried Rose might like Scorpius, as in, "I….I think Rosie….I think she might….l—like Scorpius. Malfoy." He had studied his younger brother for a long moment, before grinning.

"Scorpius, oh brother of mine, is practically destined to marry into our family. Three galleons says he marries Roxie." He had proclaimed cheerfully. It was a good thing Angelina entered when she did, and caught the glass that had slipped from Ron's hand, because Ron was certainly in no position to hold anything.

"Roxie?" Ron had croaked out after a while. He was still grinning. Angelina was smirking, mostly at Ron's reaction. Roxie was, thankfully, up in her room, because his little fireball would not have reacted well to finding out that her father was betting on her love life.

"Roxie," he confirmed, gulping down some juice. Ron finally recovers, at least enough to ask, "Why in the world would you want Draco Malfoy's son to fall in love with your daughter?" And he pauses to think—why does he? He certainly doesn't like Draco, and not only because the man carries the mark of He-Who-Must-Be-Hyphenated. So why would he want his daughter to date the man's son?

He ended up simply shrugging. "I think they look good together. Right, Angie?" Angelina laughs and kisses him, which he enjoys a lot more than her talking. But by the time Roxie actually brings her new boyfriend home, to meet her family, he's accepted the idea, maybe even hoped for it.

Because after all, Roxie is gorgeous and Scorpius is handsome and they look _good_ together.

**Author's Notes: So, the lack of reviews for the last chapter was somewhat disappointing, but hopefully this chapter will be more enjoyable to all of you. So, please review! Next chapter is Freddie—overprotective big brother time!**


	4. Fred Weasley

**Disclaimer: Neither Fred nor Roxie nor Scorpius belong to me, JK Rowling owns them all.**

"I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

The words had echoed distantly in his brain, and all he remembers doing is staring, first at his sister, and then at her boyfriend, gaping in undisguised shock. His sister? His baby sister, his Roxie? She had a boyfriend—and not just any boyfriend, but Scorpius Malfoy? The boy was two years older than her, a Slytherin, and a….a Malfoy!

It's not even that Scorpius is her first boyfriend. Roxie is very pretty, though he refuses to admit it, because after all, she's his baby sister! But she's always had guys staring at her, flirting with her, asking her out. He never liked those boys. He supposed it was simply his big-brother instinct, to protect from the boys who'd break her heart.

Ironically enough, she was always the one breaking their hearts. Even if she'd cry over them, she was somehow, always the one to break up, end the relationships. He knows that, and it's a good thing too, because if any boy ever broke up with her, you wouldn't be able to find them without a powerful locater spell and a very large shovel.

But the urge to jinx Scorpius Malfoy isn't just because he's dating his baby sister. It's because he's a Malfoy! And he's a Slytherin, and he likes green and Roxie loathes the color! And Roxie is a Gryffindor and her uncle—their uncle—died because of the man Scorpius's father and grandfather happily served!

Well, maybe not happily. Uncle Harry is always careful to tell them that some of the Death Eaters only joined to save their families, and Draco Malfoy was one of them. But that doesn't really matter, because this is Draco Malfoy's arrogant, spoiled, rich little Slytherin of a son, and Roxie can't be dating him!

All right, so Scorpius isn't spoiled or arrogant. He's rich though. And a Slytherin. And he's been dating his baby sister for three years. And they're happy together as well. And he supposes he really shouldn't have lost his temper at that first encounter when she told him he was her boyfriend, but he feels Roxie more than made up for it—after all, what Gryffindor wants to go around colored green and silver for an entire week?

Still, he never actually thought they'd stay together. He thought it was just a phase, that they'd break up sooner or later. It took a chance encounter, during Roxie's fifth year, after he's graduated and come back to Hogsmeade to have fun with his cousins who were still at school.

He sees them walking into a small clearing, just outside of Hogsmeade and, without thinking, he follows. They're holding hands, and both seem perfectly content to walk aimlessly, chatting about everything and nothing. He would have thought they'd be snogging by now—they were alone, supposedly, and they were both hormone-driven teenagers, convinced that they were in love…why wouldn't they be making out? Roxie would probably think it was romantic, snogging on the damp grass, with a slight breeze and an afternoon sun.

But they don't kiss. They've been dating a whole year, but they don't kiss. They do sit down on the grass and continue talking, occasionally picking up a daisy and plucking the petals off. He's not quite sure what they talk about, because the conversation is fast-paced and teasing and flirtatious, and some of the things Roxie spoke about were enough to make not only Scorpius turn the color of his girlfriend's hair, but himself as well.

It was the flower, he would think later, that changed his mind about Scorpius. Because he certainly had never thought of giving his girlfriends a simple little orange snapdragon. But to Scorpius, it seemed as natural as breathing, leaning over to pluck the colorful flower and tuck it behind Roxie's ear, where it clashed violently with her fire-bright hair, but neither of them seemed to mind.

He had been confused at that time, why such a simple gesture would make his baby sister smile so sweetly at Scorpius, or why it would make her lean over to whisper something softly to him, before sealing her lips over his. And he had been waiting for the snog throughout the whole date, but he realizes something when it finally happens.

His little sister's in love. With Scorpius Malfoy. And he's okay with it.

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! It means a lot to me. You all get two scoops of cookies n' cream ice cream in return ****. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Next up we have Angelina, and Scorpius's proposal with it—stay tuned, and please review!**


	5. Angelina Weasley

Disclaimer: Neither Angelina nor Scorpius nor Roxanne belong to me

**Disclaimer: Neither Angelina nor Scorpius nor Roxanne belong to me. Tyler Wood and David Finnigan do, however ********.**

Truth be told, she'd never understood why her daughter had chosen Scorpius Malfoy for a boyfriend. After all, Roxie was gorgeous, and could probably have had any boy she wanted. So why did she choose Scorpius Malfoy?

Or indeed, why did Scorpius Malfoy choose her? She wonders if it was simply Roxie's looks, but she sees the way Scorpius gazes at her, the way he simply adores her, and knows it's not just her daughter's outer beauty. It was the inner beauty, she knew, but it took her a long time to completely understand why—why would the son of the boy who had single-handedly ruined her Quidditch team during the one year she was captain, ever fall in love with her precious daughter, a Weasley, a blood traitor, daughter, granddaughter, and niece of war heroes, people who had fought on the opposite side of Scorpius's father and grandfather?

But she understands that it's not fair to judge Scorpius by his father, because her children hated to be compared to their father and dead uncle, particularly Freddie, who'd had a bit of an identity crisis during his turbulent teenage years. Scorpius wasn't his father; she'd realized that by their second meeting—he was much kinder, more polite, more shy, and generally more friendly. No wonder Al and Rose befriended him.

Still, even though her husband was strangely confident that his little girl and the Malfoy heir would end up together, she was never sure. She thought that Roxie was two years younger, and not that close to him, and would probably end up with Tyler Wood or David Finnigan—nice, outgoing Gryffindor boys, who complimented her personality quite nicely.

She never thought her daughter would date a quiet, reserved, albeit intelligent, Slytherin boy. She just didn't see them fitting together—they were total opposites! And then she realizes that so are she and George, and she laughs. Because her Roxie is very, very smart, and if she's falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy, then she knows what she's doing.

Still, it took spying on his proposal to make her certain, absolutely positive that Scorpius Malfoy was perfect for her little girl. She reflects, later, that she should have known the instant she realized he was planning to propose to her in the garden of the Burrow—not some fancy, lavish restaurant, but the gnome-full, weed-scattered garden of his girlfriend's grandparents' home.

But she watched, realizing just how much he loved her with every second she saw, with every blush that tinted his cheeks, with every soft smile Roxie sent his way, with every squeeze of the hand that Scorpius held tightly.

She knows she probably should have left them alone the instant he dropped on one knee. But she couldn't look away—couldn't not watch a boy, a man now, she supposed, as he was nineteen years old, propose to her daughter, ask for her hand. And while she thinks he probably should have asked her and George first, as per tradition, she knows that Roxie would have hated that, would have wanted to make her own decisions. Scorpius is smart, she decides, to not risk the wrath of his girlfriend by asking her parents for her hand.

She continues watching as Roxie's hand jerks up to cover her mouth. Her daughter isn't crying—but then, she's Roxie, and she'd never cry over something happy, after all, she'd never liked people crying on Victoire's birthday, either. But she was surprised, she had never seen it coming, and she still said yes right away.

She had snuck back after that, and pretended to be surprised when Roxie announced her engagement. She knows she hasn't completely kept the knowing twinkle out of her eyes, but Roxie was far too happy to notice. It was Scorpius, who tracked her down in the kitchen and asked her, point-blank, if she had seen his proposal.

She couldn't lie. She answered, wondering if he would be mad at her for spying. But he just grinned bashfully and asked her if it was a good proposal.

She told him it was perfect. She didn't lie.

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for all the reviews everybody! They really made my day(s)! shameless plug Please check out my two other fics, one-shots, about the Next Generation! /shameless plug**

**Please continue reviewing, because I really enjoy reading them! Next up we have Lucius (insert evil grin). Ought to be fun, no? Here, I'll even tell you that Roxie confronts him...**


	6. Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: The Malfoys and Weasleys and Greengrasses don't belong to me

**Disclaimer: The Malfoys and Weasleys and Greengrasses don't belong to me. JK Rowling owns all.**

He was horrified. He was furious. He was shocked. He was….he was a Death Eater, and he really didn't have a say in his grandson's choice of wife.

Of course, he had tried to talk Scorpius out of marrying her. He had tried to be gentle and polite, and then firm and strict, and then he had degraded himself into shouting at his infuriatingly calm grandson, thinking that there was no way a Malfoy, his flesh and blood, was going to be marrying a Weasley!

Scorpius never shouted back. He just evenly explained to him that he was in love with Roxanne Weasley and nothing that he could do would ever change that. He sneered, thinking that love was silly, it was useless, and Scorpius would either end up with his heart broken and prove him right, or end up living like the family he was so determined to marry into, penniless and poor but 'happily in love'.

He refuses to admit that George Weasley is now one of the richest men in Britain. Because he's a Malfoy, and Scorpius is a Malfoy, and they will always be better. Never mind that the Weasleys are now well-respected war heroes, and that if he wanted, George could spoil both his son and his daughter completely rotten and still have money to spend on all of his numerous nieces and nephews—and brothers and sister and sisters-in-law and brother-in-law and parents. And his grandkids.

George Weasley's grandkids—who would most certainly not be his great-grandkids, no, absolutely not. He wouldn't allow it. Scorpius could not, and would not marry that redheaded filth. It was phase, the boy was trying to fool himself into thinking he was in love with the girl. After all, the ring he bought her didn't even compare to the one that adorned Narcissa's finger!

But then he caught Narcissa sitting down with Roxanne ad examining the ring on the redhead's finger. He frowned, stopping behind the doorway to watch. It was a simple ring! Not the thick, solid gold band he had gifted Narcissa with, but mere white-gold. Plus, the center stone wasn't even a diamond—it was a blue pearl with an emerald-cut, instead of the large princess-cut diamond on Narcissa's ring. But Narcissa was staring at it, and then he realized that she was admiring it!

He stepped away, stung. Narcissa liked the ring Scorpius had chosen—more than the ring he had chosen? He had chosen a ring fit for a queen! The redhead's ring was on the hand of a blood traitor! But Narcissa didn't seem to care. Even Draco looked impressed. And Astoria, of course, adored the girl instantly, and gushed over the ring quite openly. He always knew Draco should have married Daphne instead.

He's completely caught off guard when, one snowy night, Roxanne Weasley appears in his study. He drops his quill, almost forgetting to sneer at her. He remembers, of course, but he knows she's seen his surprise.

"What do you want?" He had snapped, but she didn't answer, instead casually, but intently surveying his study. He gripped his cane tighter, wondering what game she was playing. She sauntered towards him at last, her red hair loose and flowing, in a way Narcissa's and even Astoria's never was. She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

He looked away first. He has no idea why. It was something in those copper eyes that both intrigued and scared him. Something earnest, something that seemed very familiar. Something not at all unlike what he had seen in Arthur Weasley's eyes, all those years ago as the man looked at his family. Pride and joy and happiness.

But all of those emotions were in Roxanne's eyes, and none of them were directed at him. And he realizes that all of those emotions are directed at Scorpius and her father and mother and brother. Because she loves them. And then it hits him that no one has ever actually looked that way at him. His parents have been proud, but the emotion was always cold and distant, and, he imagines, much the same way he has always looked at Draco.

Why does that shame him? But he didn't have time to examine that train of thought further, because Roxanne was speaking. She had settled her hands on her hips, still looking him in the eye, and for the first time, he saw the girl Scorpius had fallen in love with. Not just blood traitor filth, but a pretty young girl who had caught his grandson's eye.

"Listen, sir. I realize that you loathe my family with a burning passion, and that I was probably not your first choice as a wife for your grandson, but I want you to understand this: I'm in love with Scorpius, and I'm getting married to him, and yes, Arthur Weasley is my grandfather, and yes, you will be in-laws with him. But you can't stop us. And if you promise not to try, we'll let you come to our wedding, skull-and-snake tattoo intact, and with all of your Death Muncher dignity. If you cannot promise, or if you break your word, Uncle Harry has promised to have Aurors on hand. You have a choice, sir. Please choose wisely."

She did not leave. She just stayed there, patiently rocking on her heels as he untangled her words, gaping at her, trying to summon anger at her casual insult of his Death Eater title—_Death Muncher?_ He knew George Weasley never should have reproduced—and then weighing his options. He hadn't yet spoken when Scorpius entered the study, casually wound his arm around Roxanne's waist, and asked him if he had made a choice yet.

He promised. He kept his promise.

**Author's Notes: Okay, so the confrontation wasn't some dramatic duel, or anything, but I liked how Roxie put old Lucius in his place. And the Death Muncher thing, it's a bit of a shout-out to 'A Hero's Niece' (go check it out, please!). And, as always, I'm going to beg you for reviews—please, please, please review! It makes my day!**


	7. Narcissa Malfoy

**Disclaimer: None of the Malfoys or Weasleys belongs to me. JK Rowling is the goddess of Harry Potter.**

As a young girl, she'd always believed in fairytales. In Prince Charming and Cinderella (the magical versions of those stories, though, of course) and evil sorceresses and hungry dragons. She always hoped to find her own fairytale romance as well.

She never did. Lucius was rich, respectable, handsome, and pureblood. Her parents approved. His parents approved. That was all that should have mattered. They grew to care for each other. But she wanted _love_.

She hoped that, if she could not find love, then Draco, at least, could. And she knew he loved Astoria, but it was not the fairytale romance she had dreamed of for her little boy. It was simple, plain—he loved her, she loved him. End of story.

So then she hoped that little Scorpius could find the love she had always wished for, the love she had seen in her sister's eyes when Andy looked at Ted Tonks, and the love she had seen in James Potter's eyes when he looked at Lily Evans.

When she met Roxanne, she knew that hope was fulfilled. Scorpius had found someone to love, and someone who loved him. She realized that it did not matter if Roxanne was a Weasley, or if her uncle was Harry Potter himself, or if her grandfather was Arthur Weasley. She loved Scorpius and Scorpius loved her back, and that was all she really cared about.

It helped, of course, that Roxanne was beautiful and smart and funny. Plus, the Weasley family were war heroes, and it would certainly help the Malfoy image if the daughter of George Weasley married the son of Draco Malfoy. But she wasn't concerned about that. Mostly, she was concerned about making the wedding as perfect as it could possibly be.

Roxanne wanted it to be colorful. She couldn't blame the girl. She lived above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, after all, and her father was George Weasley. She remembered her own wedding, and how lifeless it was, how colorless. She was dressed in standard white, as were her bridesmaids and he and his groomsmen were in smart black and white suits. In fact, the only color came from her mother's aunt's little four-year-old granddaughter, who was dressed in pale pink.

But no, Roxanne wanted color, and both Narcissa and Astoria were perfectly happy to oblige. And so, Roxanne's dress was not the traditional white, but instead a holly blue, with gold roses around the waist. It was set during the winter, a few weeks into the New Year. It was beautiful and colorful and amazing, and not even the horde of redheads surrounding her could make it any less wonderful.

And she thinks that finally, _finally,_ a Malfoy got their fairytale romance.

**Author's Notes: Short chapter, I know, but for some reason, Narcissa is really hard tow rite for me. I ended up going with the cliché fairytale aspect. I hope it doesn't disappoint! Arthur's probably next, unless I can get Molly finished soon. Then it's just Scorpius and Roxanne! Story's almost over, guys!**


	8. Arthur Weasley

Disclaimer: No Weasley, Malfoy, or Potter belongs to me

**Disclaimer: No Weasley, Malfoy, or Potter belongs to me. JKR created them all for us poor souls who have to stick to fanfiction.**

He had always had some vague feeling that someday, somehow, one of his granddaughter's would fall for a Malfoy. He thinks he realized it one sunny Saturday, during the weekly get-together of all Weasleys/Potters who were in Britain. Lily and Roxie, the last girls to join the family, had been born last year, and everyone was chatting away happily and the babies bounced around like normal.

It was then that he realized that there was almost no chance this generation would end without him becoming in-laws with Lucius Malfoy. He's not quite sure how he knew, he just did, and though he didn't particularly want it, he certainly was not going to begrudge his precious little granddaughters a chance for love, even if it was with Lucius Malfoy's grandson.

But then 2017 came and Al and Rose went off to Hogwarts and came back best friends with Scorpius Malfoy. He thought it might be Rose, then, and thinks that the look on Ron's face would have been worth being related to the Malfoys. But then he soon realizes that Rose and Scorpius aren't Ron and Hermione—they're not in love. They're the best of friends, sure, but they're not in love. And so he thinks, Lily'll be the one, she'll marry into the Malfoys.

She didn't. She fell in love with a Ravenclaw, but not Scorpius. So he thought maybe he was wrong. He certainly didn't mind. Scorpius was a fine young boy, perfect to be best friends with Rose and Al, but maybe not perfect to find love in his family, in the Weasleys.

So it came as an utter shock to him when Scorpius Flooed in for one of the regular family get-togethers (he was always invited now, because Rose and Al simply refused to attend without him), and Roxie swooped down from the air, hopped off her broom, and kissed him. On the mouth. In front of all her cousins and aunts and uncles—in front of her parents, and his best friends.

Various members of the family stood there gaping for longer than the kiss lasted. James gawked at first, but then he started wolf-whistling. Apparently, he didn't mind, though he later said to Scorpius—in front of everyone—'It's a good thing you didn't fall in love with my sister'. Lily had, of course, promptly hexed him straight out of the Burrow and into his bedroom. But the rest of Roxie's cousins were all as shocked as he and Molly were—Molly dropped her cooking, and she _never_ dropped her cooking.

However, by the time everyone stopped gaping at Roxie and Scorpius (Actually, Roxie had just glued their mouths shut for half an hour), he realizes that instincts like that were almost never wrong. Scorpius was practically fated to marry into the Weasley family, mostly because fate loved playing these little tricks on people, as they had all learned, and what could be more funny than a Malfoy falling in love with a Weasley?

But he knew they loved each other, more than either of them would admit during the first two years. But by the time Scorpius proposes, they're quite happily and publicly in love, and neither one was ever going to deny it. Which, of course, brought the reporters flocking.

He remembers, mostly with amusement, the first time Scorpius and Roxie went out to Diagon Alley, after news of their engagement had appeared on the Daily Prophet. He was with them, as were a handful of the other Weasley kids and parents, but he was the one who was right behind the couple when two reporters had run up and begun firing questions.

To their credit, Scorpius and Roxie took it in stride, answered the questions as best they could. However, when the reporters went from polite to probing, Roxie very calmly took Scorpius's hand and pushed past the reporters, dragging him into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Scorpius was grinning, and he certainly didn't resist, but the blond did look back and offer him a slightly sheepish grin. He had smiled in return and waved, walking away from the befuddled reporters with a cheerful grin and whistling a semi-familiar tune. because, in love with a Malfoy or not, Roxie was Roxie, and still his granddaughter.

And if she could keep the reporters away, then who was he to complain?

**Author's Notes: Definitely not my best work, but I kind of like imagining Arthur's grandfatherly premonitions. If you liked it too, please review! Molly's up next, and then Scorpius's. Once I finish Roxanne's, it's going to be over, folks! Maybe I'll start another story in this format, though—anybody up for Teddy/Victoire?**


	9. Molly Weasley

Disclaimer: The Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys do not belong to me

**Disclaimer: The Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys do not belong to me. There's a reason it's called fanfiction, after all.**

Pureblood she may be, she always did have a fondness for muggle arts and literature. And one of the things she had taken a liking to was Shakespeare—more specifically, Romeo and Juliet. So, she really shouldn't have been surprised when Roxie fell in love with a Malfoy.

Romeo and Juliet, right?

Well, it was certainly Romeo and Juliet, but she was as surprised as most of the Wizarding World was. A Malfoy dating a Weasley? It was unheard of! It wasn't possible! It shouldn't have happened! It…was real, and true, and the proof was right in front of her.

It took her a bit of time to get adjusted to the fact that she was to be in-laws with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy—a scary thought in itself. And of course, that meant that she was constantly flustered in Scorpius's company—she liked him well enough, but getting used to the idea of him dating her granddaughter was not very easy. She tended to avoid him, though it was hard with him and Rose and Al being such a tight-knit trio.

Of course, something had to happen to make her change her mind. And something certainly did happen—an overheard conversation, in her case. It started when she was cooking up dinner for another family get-together, and Scorpius had come over early. He and Roxie were taking a leisurely stroll through the backyard. The open window gave her full access to their conversation.

"Roxie, do you honestly think your family will accept me?" Scorpius's voice was uncertain. Roxie squeezed his hand, smiling reassuringly at him.

"If they don't, they've got another thing coming," promised the young redhead, her smile belying the seriousness of her threat. Then she sighed and stopped, turning so that Scorpius could face his girlfriend.

"Listen, Scorp—do you think your grandfather will ever accept me, or my family?" Scorpius shook his head. Roxie laced her left hand through his.

"But that doesn't matter to you or to me. So why should my family be any different?"

"Your family, Roxie, is significantly saner than mine," pointed out Scorpius reasonably. Roxie giggled, then shook her head.

"Scorp, you're missing the point. If your grandfather won't accept us and we don't care, then why should we care if some members of my family won't accept us? I don't know if you've noticed, Scorp, but I've got a rather large family—" Scorpius snorted, but kept silent as his girlfriend continued. "—and some of them are bound to hate the fact that we're going out. There's really nothing we can do about it—unless, of course, you want me to prank them? Living above a joke shop has a lot of advantages, and very little disadvantages, you know."

Scorpius chuckled and they began walking again. Roxie let go of his left hand and they wandered out of sight. She stared down at her steak-and-kidney pie, rueful. Roxie was right—it wouldn't matter if no one accepted the two as a couple, and she wasn't doing anyone any good by ignoring the boy. Pursing her lips, she continued working on her dinner, ready to make an effort.

After all, if it didn't matter who accepted them, then there was no reason not to.

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reviewing everybody! We've only got Scorpius and Roxanne left! Scorp will be next, followed by Roxanne, and then we are done! Oh, and I've started the Teddy/Victoire (well, I'm actually only a paragraph into Andromeda's chapter, but still), however, I have no idea what to name it. There's a poll on my profile about that, so please go vote, it would help me out a lot! Thanks!**


	10. Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the pairing (I think).**

Sometimes, he wonders who, exactly, was he supposed to fall in love with? A rich, pureblood Slytherin witch, no doubt. But did people except him to fall in love with Rose Weasley? Lily Potter? Greta Zabini? Maggie Nott? But he's quite, quite certain that almost no one excepted him to fall for Roxanne Weasley.

But how could he not, he thinks, lying outside in the open air, his back pressed against the moist grass of his new house and Roxie curled on his chest, fast asleep. How could he ever not love her? She was just amazing—she was drop-dead gorgeous, for one. And she was hilarious and sarcastic and kind and clever and everything, absolutely everything, he could have ever hoped for in a girl.

It didn't even matter that she was two years younger than him, that his grandfather and her grandfather hated each other, that his father bore the mark of the monster her uncle had defeated, that she was a Weasley, her father had one ear and a dead twin, and she was a blood traitor. Because really, the only blood traitors around are those idiots that served Lord Voldemort. And yes, his father is one of those idiots too. So is his grandfather. He knows that. He doesn't deny it. They were idiots. Grandfather Lucius still is, sometimes.

He's well aware that her brother doesn't particularly like him, that her father had bet on them being together (which actually fills him with a strange type of confidence), and that it took spying on his proposal to make her mother certain of their love. He knows. And he's fine with it. As long as he knows that she loves him, and always will.

He gently picks up her left hand, admiring the ring he had bought her. He had been hoping for something simply yet elegant, understated yet glamorous. She tells him he achieved that, but he always needs to see how the ring sparkles on her hand to completely believe it—not only that the ring fits her perfectly, but that she chose to wear it, she accepted his marriage proposal, that she was ready to dedicate her life to him and vice verse.

It kind of scared him. That she was so ready, so willing. He knew he loved her, he knew he would always love her, and he certainly was not having cold feet. But he could still be scared, right? He could still be nervous and anxious and pray that the wedding would go off without a hitch, right?

Oddly enough, the person who answered that question was the last person he had thought he was going to ask. Roxie's Uncle Percy. It was about a week from his wedding and he was pacing anxiously in the garden of their new house, the garden where he lay now. And Percy had come out and found him, and suddenly, he heard himself spilling his fears and worries to the man. He didn't know what he had expected from the man? Comfort? Scorn? Laughter?

But Percy had listened carefully and contemplatively, and at the end of his rant, had spoken thoughtfully, not looking at him, but at the darkening sky. "We're all going to be afraid at some point, you know, and we will, sometimes, be afraid of really mundane things, like spiders and darkness and bugs. And other times, we're going to be afraid of larger things, like our own wedding, or the war, or graduating Hogwarts. But it doesn't matter how big or how small, how confident or how nervous we are. Because the important thing is, we're going to overcome it. Somehow, someway, we will. That includes you." And with a last, almost-fatherly clasp of the shoulder, Percy shot him a smile and walked back inside.

Now, he smiles down at his fiancée, plans for the future swirling in his mind, and fond memories of the past replaying.

**Author's Notes: Wow, only one more chapter to go! Except, I seem to have writer's block on Roxie's, because I can't get further than the first paragraph whenever I try. But I'll try to get her's up soon! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Roxanne Weasley

**Disclaimer: I own neither Scorpius, nor Roxanne, nor the elder Malfoys, nor the Potters.**

Falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy was one thing. Having people accept their relationship was a whole other thing, and she knew that better than anyone. After all, she had to prove herself to the _Malfoys_, which probably would have a scared any normal witch.

But then, she was a Weasley, and most certainly not a normal witch, not with a family like hers. She knew a Malfoy was supposed to be proper and dignified—she was bubbly and reckless, and she didn't look anything like a Malfoy wife. She wasn't some delicate blond like Narcissa, or an exotic beauty like Astoria. She was red-haired, brown-eyed, and lived above a joke shop.

Still, she wanted to try to befriend Scorp's family, if only to see the looks on their faces when they realize what she was like (she had George Weasley for a father, after all).

Astoria was amazing, not at all stuffy and bitter. She was probably the happiest, most personable Slytherin around, which wasn't much of an accomplishment, but still. Astoria welcomed her easily enough, but it was the other Malfoys, those she had heard stories about from her family, that were challenging. But if she was up for anything, it was a challenge.

Draco wasn't as furious as she had expected, he was more just uncomfortable with the relationship. He wasn't openly hostile to her, but he went out of his way to avoid her. It was only after their engagement that he began to loosen up. It was quite a surprise to find out that Draco 'evil Death Eater' Malfoy made mouth-watering ice cream.

Narcissa Malfoy was also surprisingly accepting of the news, and she never found out exactly why, but she appreciated it all the same. Narcissa worked hard, almost harden then herself, to make the wedding as amazing as it could possibly. Plus, it was Narcissa who had given her 'something borrowed' for her wedding.

Lucius was a whole other story compared to his wife, son, and daughter-in-law. He hated her, she could easily see, hated her merely on the principle that she was a Weasley. It was near impossible to make him see reason, so she didn't try. She couldn't change how he felt, and she wouldn't change herself. Scorpius told her he was proud of her, but she still sometimes felt that she should have tried harder.

She couldn't change the past, though, and now she found herself wondering about the future. She wasn't housewife-material, she knew that. She preferred action, preferred going out and doing something as opposed to staying at home and taking care of the house. But Malfoy brides weren't supposed to like action, they were supposed to raise the heirs and throw tea parties.

She knew Scorpius would never expect her to give up all her dreams to be the 'woman of the house', but she still wondered if she should. She wanted to raise her children, and she didn't want to just leave them to a nanny, but she wanted to be a Quidditch player too. And she couldn't very well watch her children grow up if she was traveling all across the world.

She finally decided to ask Aunt Ginny about it. After all, Aunt Ginny had given up her Quidditch dreams to raise James and Al and Lily. She approached her aunt one sunny afternoon at the Burrow, and asked if she regretted quitting Quidditch.

It took Aunt Ginny a while to answer the question. Obviously, no one had asked her this before. Finally, she looked her niece in the eye and said carefully, "I don't regret a single moment of it. Not marrying Uncle Harry, not giving birth to my children, not raising them to adulthood."

She had nodded and prepared to leave, more uncertain then ever, but Aunt Ginny wasn't finished. "But that doesn't mean I would advise you to give up being a Quidditch player just to have a family. You can do both. I did, and so have many others. Just remember," she had grinned, "always retire on a high note."

She had smiled back and thanked her, uncertainty replaced with confidence. Aunt Ginny was a role model to her, and it wasn't bragging to say she was a lock for at least two different British teams. Scorpius hadn't minded waiting; he had dreams of his own to pursue before children, and after graduated and getting married, she had joined the Holyhead Harpies, carrying on the Weasley legacy of the team.

Several years down the road, she had been blessed with a legendary career, four darling children, and the best husband she could have possibly wished for. And once every year, she looks through photo albums, remembering the times when they were insecure teenagers, head over heels in love, but unsure if their relationship would last.

And she thinks that, of _course_, they lasted. There was nothing stopping them.

**Author's Notes: Well, it's the end of the road for this one, folks! I hope you enjoyed that, please review and tell me if you did (or didn't). Check out some of my one-shots, too!**


End file.
